Picking A Fight
by brodie-wan
Summary: Jack is jealous when he learns of Kate and Sawyer's skinny dipping in Season 2.


**Picking A Fight**

**A/N: What if Jack was aware of the Kate and Sawyer's skinny dipping adventure?**

Sawyer reclined in his beach chair reading his most recently acquired text: _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. He thought it strange that this book had been on the plane because there were no children; at least, none that survived.

A smile crept across his grizzled face as he read the opening pages. Tom, a born trouble maker and manipulator, was showing more patience, or possibly avoidance, with the 'citified' boy than he would have. The two stared each other down; Tom shouting threats and the other boy daring him to follow through. To tell the truth, Sawyer would have thrashed the boy on sight just on principal. There's just no reason a stuck up rich boy should be left unruffled.

Suddenly, there was sand in his face. Spitting granules from his lips and pulling his makeshift glasses from his face, he looked up. Standing in front of him was a sweaty, stone faced pot of tea that was just about boil over. Sawyer remained seated.

"Get up," said Jack, wiping beads of sweat from his temple with the outer edge of his thumb.

"What's up, Doc?" Sawyer replied, remaining calm while brushing sand from his clothes.

"Get up!" Jack repeated emphatically. Sawyer looked around the immediate camp area and noticed that Jack's ranting was getting people's attention.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Jack," he replied, with a smile. "For either of us."

Jack growled and rushed forward grabbing Sawyer by his blue button down shirt and pulling him to his feet before throwing him out onto the open beach.

Sawyer rolled to his feet immediately, with ease, and began brushing the sand from his shirt and jeans.

"I'm not sure what sparked this aggression, Doc, but that wasn't very nice of ya," Sawyer drawled.

"Hit me," Jack challenged.

"I don't feel like it," the Southerner replied, taking a step toward his tent.

"Are you scared?"

"Nah, that ain't it," Sawyer said, meeting Jack's shifting eyes. "Taking you down would take too much energy."

"I'll make it easy for you, James," Jack said, jutting out his jaw. "Can you hit the target?"

"I can hit it, but from lookin' at you, I'd be doing you a favor. I'm not in a giving mood."

"You talk so tough, but really you're coward deep down," Jack said, taking a few step to the left to a high point on the beach head.

"Now, who's talking tough? You seem determined to get me to hit you first. Cowards provoke. I thought you were a man of action."

"I am," Jack said, balling his fists at his sides. "But it appears that while I'm trying to get us rescued, you're taking advantage."

"Advantage? What advantage?"

"Figure it out, Sawyer!" Jack spat.

"You're the one blowin' your top about it. You tell me."

Sawyer had seen the look in Jack's eye before; jilted or jealous husbands, lovers, or friends with benefits.

"I prefer to just beat it out of you," Jack said taking a step forward.

"Really, now," Sawyer said chuckling in incredulity. "I've been waiting for that since you got here. I started thinking you just enjoy hearing yourself talk.

Sawyer decided it was time to speed the scene along. A crowd was forming, but he still hadn't seen Kate. "Is this about 'Freckles'?"

"Something like that," Jack answered, finally noticing the gathering group of spectators.

"Like that or exactly that?" Sawyer pushed.

"You're really pushing my buttons, _James_," Jack said, bringing his thumb and forefinger together. "I'm this close to letting you have it."

"Good!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I'm getting bored with all the talk. If you came here to do something, do it!"

"I'll…do it when I'm good…and ready," Jack stammered.

"You sound like a politician on the campaign trail, Doc," Sawyer said, running a calloused hand though his hair. "Promises, promises, but no follow through."

A few laughs emanated from the crowd, but quickly died out when Jack turned toward them.

"Follow through?" Jack scoffed. "That's rich coming from someone who constantly takes, and gives little back."

"Are we talkin' about Kate again? Like I said, I'm not in a giving mood. I never claimed to be a hero, Doc. I'm a survivor."

This pushed Jack over the edge. He threw himself at Sawyer; plowing his head into the scavenger's stomach. The two hit the sand hard. The two tussled for a few moments before Jack landed a solid punch to Sawyer's cheek. This gave the doctor time to get to his feet. He made kick the man on the ground, but rolled away from the kick and got to back to his feet.

In a rage Jack rushed him again. This time Sawyer was ready and side stepped the charging man. As jack passed, the con land a deftly time punch to Jack's jaw. With the moment of his charge and the force of contact from Sawyer's fist, Jack barreled into the ground.

Sawyer staggered over to where Jack was trying to get up. He landed powerful kick the leader's midsection. He heard a heavy WOOF from the Doc, followed by gasps of surprise from the bystanders. Jack rolled over on his back sucking air. Sawyer straddled the prone man grabbing his shirt and drawing back his fist before landing another punch to the face. He was precise enough to leave a black eye, but not break the Doc's nose.

Jack was not unconscious, but he was dazes enough to no longer be a threat. Sawyer stood up, towering over the prostrate Jack.

"If you…wanted a boxing… lesson, all you… had to do was ask…" Sawyer said, catching his breath.

At that moment, the crowd parted and Kate came into view. She saw Jack on the sand and Sawyer standing above him.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, concerned. She rushed to his side, virtually ignoring the clear victor in the fight.

Sawyer narrowed his eyes at her reaction. Tossing his head back, he ran his hand through his loose hair. "Nice timin', Sweet Cheeks," he said, turning and walking into the jungle.


End file.
